Eugene's Heaven
by Paisley1021
Summary: Eugene is tired of watching Abraham and Rosita together and wishing he was Abraham. Until one day his dream girl appears into his life unexpectedly. What happens next is heaven for Eugene Porter.


_This is my first fanfic. I didn't include a lot of other characters because I wanted it to be strictly Eugene and Portia. I will be writing more stories including the other characters. Thanks for reading and we all know that the mullet is sexy on Eugene :)_

Eugene Porter panted heavily as he ejaculated. He had been watching Abraham and Rosita fucking for quite some time now. He couldn't stop watching her and imagining himself on top of her. He cleaned his hands off on a tissue, and stepped away from the door. It had been a lot easier to watch them before they came to these houses. Now he had to be extra careful to not get caught. Eugene quietly walked to his room and got into bed. He fell asleep feeling empty inside.

Those damn birds were chirping right outside the window again. Eugene groaned and rubbed his eyes. The sun had just come up and there was the pleasant smell of breakfast cooking. He got up and washed his face before getting dressed and heading into the kitchen. Rosita greeted him with a smile. "Good morning Eugene, Hungry?"

"Yes, thank you." He walked over to the kitchen table but before he could sit down the doorbell rang.

"Don't worry I'll get it." Abraham said and got up from his chair.

Eugene sat down across from Abraham and rubbed his eyes once more. Who he met next would change his miserable life forever.

"Eugene, Rosita, this is Portia Martinez. She's come to welcome us to the neighborhood."

Abraham walked into the kitchen with the most gorgeous women Eugene had ever seen, more gorgeous than Rosita or Tara. He realized that he was staring with his mouth open and quickly looked away embarrassed.

"Hello Portia it's nice to meet you." Rosita smiled and shook her hand.

Eugene stumbled up from his chair and took her hand in his. "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you I'm Eugene."

Portia smiled warmly "It's wonderful to meet you all."

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" Rosita asked.

"Yes I would love one thank you for asking."

"Please sit down." Eugene offered a sit next to his own.

Portia smiled again and sat down.

While Portia stirred milk into her coffee, Eugene took the moment to admire her. Her smooth olive skin and long shiny black hair that fell over her shoulders make him quiver.

"So Portia how long have you been here?" Rosita asked.

"Just over two months. I came from the outside as well so I know how hard it can be to adjust."

"I know this is forward but I actually came here to ask if any of you would be interested in coming to dinner at my house tonight. If you don't want to I completely understand, but I would really like to talk to people who…understand what it was like being on the outside world. And don't worry I also invited the others Rick, Carol, and the rest so it won't be just the four of us."

Rosita smiled. "That sounds great it's there anything I can bring?"

"It's not necessary but if you have a bottle of vodka you can!" Portia laughed.

"We would love to right Eugene?" Abraham looked over to him.

Eugene smiled nervously. "Yes…Of course."

"Great." Portia looked to Eugene and touched his hand. "I promise, I'm a great cook." She smiled once more.

Portia had stayed and talked to Rosita and Abraham for over an hour. Eugene felt like such a fool for not joining in. _She must think I'm a complete jerk. _He thought to himself over and over. And now he was going to her house. How as he supposed to deal with his nervousness! Just her touching his hand made him want to pass out, so how was he going to talk to her? Who was he kidding anyway? A girl like that would obviously be taken. Eugene opened his nightstand and took out his bottle of bourbon. He had had it for a long time, but if Portia wanted it he would gladly give it to her. It was time now to go to her house to be near her again. Abraham walked into Eugene's room and looked at the bottle of bourbon in his hand.

"What's wrong? Nervous?"

"Um just a little bit, but I'm bringing this for the party. I'm not drinking it."

"You think I didn't see the look on your face when you saw Portia. That is one hot chick. Just don't tell Rosita I said that." Abraham smiled.

"We've got to get going all the others should be there by now so let's go."

Eugene followed Abraham and Rosita out of the house. He took in a deep breath and let it out, praying that all would go ok.

Eugene reluctantly rang the doorbell as the trio stood on the door step. He was too nervous. He felt like a high school nerd in love with the most popular cheerleader.

Portia answered the door smiling when she saw them.

"Hey how is everyone? C'mon in every one else is here too."

Eugene tried to smile back when she greeted them but couldn't bring himself to it. He watched her lead them into the living room. She was wearing a short pink sundress that made her olive skin look even darker. He realized then her legs…her long beautiful legs. While Abraham and Rosita caught up to everyone else, Eugene decided to take the moment to give Portia the bourbon. She was standing in the entryway smiling as everyone greeted each other. For a moment they were somewhat alone.

"Portia… I thought you might like this. It's never been opened."

She looked at the bottle wide eyed as he handed it to her.

"Wow really? This is great, are you sure I can have it?"

"Yes am absolutely sure." Eugene managed to half way smile.

"Why don't you come into the kitchen with me and we'll get a glass." Portia said.

Eugene followed behind her to the kitchen that was closed off from the living room where everyone was.

Portia took out two shot glasses and filled them to the rim. She handed one to Eugene then took the other in her hand and held it up.

"Here's to new friends." And they downed the bourbon.

"Damn that's some good stuff!" Portia laughed.

"That was really nice of you to give it to me. You know when I came over this morning I wasn't sure if you liked me because well you didn't say anything, but I can see you are very sweet." Portia smiled flirtatiously at Eugene. He felt his face getting hot and looked away.

"I apologize for being a jerk this morning. I'm just not used to having a beautiful girl come to my house when I haven't even brushed my teeth."

Portia and Eugene laughed and she walked over to him.

"Don't worry about it. In my experience first impressions are usually wrong. And trust me yours was wrong…but it's very good now." She put a hand on his shoulder.

"We…uh better get back to the others…and I think I'll have another shot of bourbon." Eugene stuttered.

Portia smiled and stepped away from Eugene. She grabbed the bourbon and walked into the living room. Eugene followed close behind her not wanting to be too far from her.

"Hey everyone, I hope you've finished your wine because Eugene here brought something better." Portia held up the bottle of bourbon and everyone cheered.

"Don't mind if I do. " Daryl said holding out his glass and winking at Portia.

She filled his cup and set the bottle on the table.  
"It's up for grabs if anybody needs a refill." Portia turned around to Eugene who was standing behind her.

"Wanna sit on the back porch with me for a while?"

Eugene finally smiled a real smile and looked Portia in the eye.

"Yes I would very much like that ma'am."

It was warm and calm outside. Portia sat on the railing on the porch and Eugene stood next to her. He watched her as she closed her eyes and and softly smiled enjoying the warm wind in her hair.

"Eugene, she said as she opened her eyes. "Do you like me?"

"Yes I like you very much Portia. You are extremely sweet and a beautiful women."

"Thank you very much Eugene, but what I mean is…do you want me?"

Eugene felt his face burning again. More than it ever had before even while watching Abraham and Rosita. He closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to look into her eyes.

"Yes I want you. I want you badly, and I can't believe I just said it."

"Eugene please look at me."

He opened his eyes and looked into her big brown eyes in the dark of the night.

"I wanted you since I first met you Eugene. You may think I'm crazy, but I want to be your girlfriend, your lover. I want to be everything you have ever wanted.

Eugene had to try his hardest to come to his senses so he could believe what he was hearing.

"I don't know what to say Portia. This is my dream come true. I've wanted a lover and companion for so long, but I never thought it would be my dream girl."

"Oh Eugene come here." Portia threw her arms around his strong shoulders and buried her face in his neck. He smelt of sweat, dirt, and cologne in the sexiest way possible. He couldn't have been any manlier to her. He pushed her up against the house and wrapped his big arms around her body. He had a huge hard on now just touching her, and he kissed her. He took control and kissed her big soft lips. They both let out a moan and he laid his head on her shoulder. Her soft, thick hair smelled of vanilla. Her hair and scent felt like heaven against his face.

"We need to get back now before any one realizes we're gone." Portia whispered in his ear.  
"Don't leave tonight Eugene. Please stay with me."

Portia cleaned up all of the dishes from the living room. Eugene had kept insisted on helping, but she told him to wait for her in the kitchen. He watched her was she walked in.

"Please let me help you. I hate seeing you doing all of this by yourself."

"You're so sweet Eugene, but it's just a few glasses. I can get it." Portia smiled at him.

"Besides I'm done now. Why don't we sit down on the sofa?"

The two walked into the living room and sat down. Portia was so close to Eugene that she was almost on top of him. She wrapped her arms around his stomach and laid her head on his chest. He ran his cheek along the top of her head, feeling her soft hair again.

"Do you think the others will be suspicious of you staying?" Portia whispered.

Eugene smiled to himself. "If they do get suspicious well… I really don't care."

Portia sat up and smiled at Eugene before kissing him. This time the kiss was wet, and he felt her tongue sliding into his mouth just slightly on his lips. He let out a moan and pulled her closer. They were kissing passionately now in each other's arms. Eugene slid his hand over Portia's shoulders pulling down the straps of her dress. She smiled and stopped him.

"Not yet." She whispered and moved her hand down his chest to where his pants were sticking up. She unzipped them exposing his erect cock and got on her knees smiling once more before taking him into her mouth. Eugene gasped loudly. It was something he had never experienced before and could never ask for it. The feel of her soft wet mouth running up and down his shaft was absolute heaven. He gently caressed her head as it moved in front of him. Portia stood up and let her dress fall to the ground. She was braless but wearing pink panties. Her breasts were firm and round with nipples slightly pinker than he was expecting. She got back on his lap and he ran his hands over chest holding her breasts in his hands and kissing them softly. Eugene stood up taking Portia with him, and he laid her on the sofa. He looked into her big beautiful brown eyes while getting on top of her.

"Portia…my dick has never been this big… I can't believe what you do to me. It's a dream come true."

Portia and Eugene smiled at each other while face to face.

"Well I'm glad I make you feel so good. That's what I want to do, and you make me feel good too Eugene." Portia said pulling him closer to kiss him.

Eugene kissed his way down to her belly and began stroking her through her panties. He could feel her wetness soaking through. She moaned loudly as he moved his fingers over the think fabric. Continuing to kiss her stomach, he removed her underwear. He took a moment to admire her beautiful body from her face all the way down to black hair between her legs. He moved down and kissed her sex, slightly teasing her with his tongue. She tasted sweet and ready to take him. Portia let out more moans grabbing his head as started using more of his tongue. Eugene moaned with her as he stopped and slid his finger inside of her. She yelled out as he did so. She was hot and tight around his finger; he moved it in and out driving her crazy.

"Eugene, she called out barely more than a whisper. "I want you now. Please."

He sat up from between her legs and moved back on top of her. She helped him remove his shirt and ran her hand down the hair on his chest. Portia sat up and pulled off his boxers almost ripping them off.

"I want you inside me so bad Eugene." She whispered in his ear.

He panted and wiped the sweat of his forehead with the back of his hand. "I can't wait to be inside you my beautiful girl."

He slowly entered her letting out a moan. She was so tight and warm.

Portia wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down further in her.

"Oh, Eugene you feel so good inside me."

He began thrusting now making her scream as he rubbed her clit with his finger as he was inside her.

"Eugene I'm gonna…come!

Portia's whole body shook as she yelled out with pleasure. Eugene could feel his own orgasm building up quickly. He thrust faster in her as they kissed each other. The pleasure was building quicker and quicker it was so good he didn't want it to end.

"Eugene come inside me." Portia called out softly.

Eugene closed his eyes and yelled out as he began to orgasm.

"Oh! Portia… Oh God!"

Portia felt the warm liquid shooting inside of her and she moaned softly. Eugene was still thrusting as he finished ejaculating. His body trembled as he fell on top of her panting. He was still inside of her as they held each other. Laying his head against her neck smelling the sweet vanilla in her hair, he couldn't believe what had just happened. Eugene slowly pulled out letting out semen with him. Portia moaned and closed her eyes exhausted.

"Oh my god that was…heaven. Portia you are heaven…my heaven. It's an absolute dream come true."

"Eugene please stay with me tonight. Please be with me, I want to be your heaven forever.

She opened her eyes and smiled at him once again.

To Be Continued...


End file.
